SCP-294
SCP-294, known as "The Coffee Machine", is a SCP object encountered in SCP - Containment Breach. Description SCP-294 is a standard coffee vending machine, the only noticeable difference being an entry touchpad with buttons corresponding to an English QWERTY keyboard. Upon depositing fifty cents US currency into the coin slot, the user is prompted to enter the name of any liquid using the touchpad. Upon doing so, a standard 12-ounce paper drinking cup is placed and the liquid indicated is poured. Ninety-seven initial test runs were performed (including requests for water, coffee, beer, and soda, non-consumable liquids such as sulfuric acid, wiper fluid, and motor oil, as well as substances that do not usually exist in liquid state, such as nitrogen, iron and glass) and each one returned a success. Test runs with solid materials such as diamond have failed, however, as it appears that SCP-294 can only deliver substances that can exist in liquid state. In-game SCP-294 is located in the cafeteria at the far end next to a sign telling personnel that only personnel with a 2 or higher security clearance are allowed to use it and that non-human consumable beverages are forbidden. After the player has clicked on SCP-294, they will be brought to the panel, allowing them to type the cup they desire. All of the cups are loaded from , which allows users to create their own cups Tutorial]. If the player attempts to choose a cup which doesn't exist in the file, SCP-294 will display the message "OUT OF RANGE". List of Possible Outputs How to Create Custom Drinks In order to add a custom drinks you must simply add the following to . that will be typed in order to get this drink|other text that can also be typed to get this drink color = the color of the liquid alpha = the transparency of the liquid (0.0 = invisible, 1.0 = nontransparent) glow = makes the liquid glow (true/false) sound = the destination of the sound file that playes when the player drinks the liquid (ex: SFX\294\slurp1.ogg) dispensesound = the destination of the sound file that plays when the liquid is dispensed ("SFX\294\dispense1.ogg" by default) lethal = sets whether the drink can kill the player or not (true/false) death message = the text shown in the game over screen if the player dies by drinking the liquid blur = how many seconds the player's vision will be blurry for after drinking the liquid message = text shown on the screen after drinking the liquid refusemessage = text shown on the screen when the player attempts to drink the liquid (having this parameter active will stop the player from drinking the liquid) damage = set the amount of damage the player has after drinking the liquid (negative numbers will heal injuries) bloodloss = sets the amount of bloodloss the player has after drinking the liquid (negative numbers will undo bloodloss) stomach ache = sets whether or not the player will get a stomach after drinking the liquid (true/false) godemode = sets whether godemode will be active after drinking the liquid (true/false) screenshake = sets whether the camera will shake after drinking the liquid (true/false) stamina effect = changes how fast the sprint meter decreases (1.0 = normal speed, 2.0 = decreases twice as fast, 0.0 = doesn't decrease at all) stamina effect timer = how many seconds the effects of the "stamina effect" parameter will be active for after drinking the liquid blink effect = changes how fast the blink meter decreases (1.0 = normal speed, 2.0 = decreases twice as fast, 0.0 = doesn't decrease at all) blink effect timer = how many seconds the effects of the "blink effect" parameter will be active for after drinking the liquid explosion = causes an explosion after drinking the liquid (true/false) deathtimer = amount of seconds before the player dies after drinking the liquid (will delay the "lethal" and "explosion" parameters) Trivia *SCP-294's model and texture has been present in the game's files since v0.6.3. *"Aqua Regia" and "Amnesia" are both references to the horror game Amnesia: The Dark Descent. *"Estus" is a reference to the Estus Flask in Dark Souls. *"Chim" is a reference to the Elder Scrolls CHIM *In spite of fifty cents being needed to operate SCP-294, the player may use it without having to pay. *"Pinkie Pie's Greatest Ability" is a reference to Pinkie Pie from the TV series My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. *With some exceptions, drinking snake venom in real life does not result in envenomation as it's broken down by the digestive process, and its effectivity relies in entering the bloodstream. A laceration in the digestive tract, however, will allow the venom to do so, and such a practice is ill-advised. Gallery Cafeteria1.png|SCP-294 in-game. 294panel.jpg|SCP-294's panel. 294cuppic1.jpg|A cup dispensed by SCP-294.